


You're My Sunshine

by starr_falling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, GFY, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We'll be Friends Forever, won't we, Pooh?” asked Piglet.<br/>“Even longer,” Pooh answered. </p>
<p>Erica and Stiles meet on the first day of Kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akime/gifts).



> Written for [Akime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akime). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This came out more as a series of snapshots than a proper fic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Title is from [“You’re My Best Friend”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2JSUXaY-tw) by Queen. Quote in the summary is from Winnie-the-Pooh by A. A. Milne

It’s Stiles’ first day of school ever and he’s so excited he thinks he might puke. He kisses his mom goodbye and promises to be good, even though he’s embarrassed and just wants to get in there already.

The teacher is nice, but it’s hard to focus on what he’s saying when there are so many other things to look at. Like the other students. Stiles kinda knows some of them, the ones that are his mom’s friends’ kids. But he doesn’t really _know_ anyone and he’s nervous and excited and what if no one likes him?

Finally, after _forever_ , it’s recess and he can finally make some new friends. But standing there, looking at all the people he doesn’t know, the sick feeling comes back.

While he’s wondering where the bathroom is - he’s sure they must have told them that at some point but he wasn’t really paying attention and can’t remember now - a little blond girl walks up to him.

“Hi,” she says. “I’m Erica. I saw your Batman backpack, it’s really cool. I wanted to get one too, but my mom made me get a stupid girly one.”

“Dude, that sucks, nothing’s better than Batman,” Stiles says. “Oh, um. I mean, hi. You can call me Stiles.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “That’s what everyone calls me, since they can’t say my name right. No one but my mom can. Not even _me_ and it’s _my_ name.”

“Stiles, huh? That’s cool.” And she smiles at him.

* * *

Erica bounces out of the car as soon as it stops. “Slow down, Erica,” her mom snaps.

She sighs but slows down. A little. But she can’t help being excited. It’s Halloween! Free candy! Costumes! It’s the best day of the year after Christmas and her birthday.

“Erica!” She turns toward the shout to see Stiles running towards her, the cape of his Batman costume streaming out behind him.

“Stiles!” Erica takes off, ignoring her mom’s shouts. They barely stop before smashing into each other, and she laughs breathlessly as Stiles flails around trying not to fall.

He stays standing, barely. “Dude, we’re both Batman! That is so cool! I didn’t think you’d talk your mom into.”

“Ugh, I had to promise to wear a dress every time I see grandma for the next _year_ ,” she groans.

“That sucks.” He agrees. “That’s like, cruel and unusual punishment. That’s totally against our constellation.”

Erica has no idea what that means, but that happens a lot with Stiles. She nods anyway. “Try telling my mom that.”

The look on his face is so funny. “No way. Your mom is totally scary,” he whispers.

“No, she’s not,” Erica laughs.

“Yes, she is,” he insists. They argue and laugh for the first five houses until they’re distracted by Old Man Lafferty's lame zombie costume.

* * *

Stiles is trying to ignore Jackson, the way his dad told him too, but it’s really hard. He’s so mean and he loves to make fun of everyone and push people down. Mostly Stiles, but other people too. Stiles doesn’t understand why anyone likes him. Especially Danny, who is really nice to everyone, even people he doesn’t like.

“Hey, Stinky!” Jackson yells.

“That’s not my name!” Stiles snaps back.

“Dude, your parents must really hate you to give you such a stupid name.” Jackson laughs and so do all his stupid friends. Except Danny. He’s too nice.

“Shut up! It is not stupid, it’s my grandpa’s name. Your name is stupid!” Jackson doesn’t like that and pushes him down.

Stiles gets up and Jackson pushes him again. He tries to get up again, tries not to cry, but he’s just so angry.

“Aww, lookit the little cry baby,” Jackson coos. “Gonna tell your mommy on us?” His friends laugh again. Before Stiles can do anything Erica is there, leaping on Jackson’s back.

He screams, high pitched and girly, and Stiles would laugh if he wasn’t still trying not to bawl. Jackson swings around, trying to throw her off, but Erica is tentashes and just grabs a hunk of Jackson’s hair.

Jackson wails, spinning arounds so fast that he falls over. He lands on Erica making her squeak. Stiles runs over to make sure she’s alright,  shoving Jackson off of her. Jackson jumps up and looks like he’s ready to murder them, but Mr. Kirk gets there first.

“What is going on here?” he demands. Everyone starts talking at once. He holds his hands up for silence.

“Nevermind. We’ll let the principal sort it all out.” Stiles groans as he helps Erica up. His dad is going to be so disappointed in him.

“Thanks,” he whispers to Erica as they’re marched inside. She smiles and holds her hand out for a fist bump. Erica is the best friend _ever_.

* * *

“No running in the house!” Erica’s mom shouts as she and Stiles dash up the stairs to her room. Erica likes it better when they go to Stiles’ house. His mom doesn’t shout like that, just laughs and gives them the best cookies ever.

As soon as they’re in her room, Erica flops across her bed, already pulling stuff out from under it. Stiles crawls up next to her, so excited he’s wiggling around like he’s got ants in his pants. She crows when she finally pulls out the comics her cousin gave her.

“Wow,” Stiles breathes as he flips through the pages. “This is so cool!”

“Shh,” Erica whispers. “My mom’ll take them away if she finds out I have them.”

“What? Why?” Stiles whispers back, eyes wide.

“She says I’m not old enough to read them cause they’re too violent.” Erica rolls her eyes. Her mom is so silly.

“Cool!” Stiles yells.

“Shhh!” Erica whips around to make sure her mom wasn’t attracted by all the noise.

“Cool,” Stiles whispers. Erica settles down next to him and they read the forbidden comics, checking every few minutes that her mom hasn’t sneaked up on them. She can’t wait until Christmas; her cousin promised to sneak her more.

* * *

Stiles’ house seems much smaller with their entire class inside begging for cake. Stiles tries really, _really_ hard to hold still so he won’t tip over the table covered in presents and cake. Finally his mom is done with pictures and he’s allowed to blow out the candles. He thinks really hard about what he wants before making his wishing.

Everyone cheers as the candles go out and Stiles flushes, not used to being the center of attention. At least, not without everyone laughing at whatever klutzy thing he’d just done.

Mom takes away the cake and he’s finally allowed to tear into his presents. There are so many he doesn’t know which to start with.

Erica, sitting right next to him, chooses for him. “Here,” she says as she hands him the first present. “This one’s from me.”

He tears the paper off excitedly, then shrieks loudly. Inside is the very Batman action figure he’d just wished for. He hugs Erica tightly. This has been the best birthday ever. Not even Jackson being here and sucking up to the parents could ruin this.

* * *

There is a lot of laughing and shrieking going on, but Mr. Kirk doesn’t even try to stop them. The entire room is cover in the red and pink paper hearts they’d made earlier in the day.

“So, is he your boyfriend?” Lydia asks.

“Eww, no! That’s gross. He’s just my friend,” Erica huffs. Lydia doesn’t usually talk to Erica unless she has to. Erica has no idea why she is now, but she really wishes Lydia would go away. Erica just wants to eat her candy and see who gave awesome or lame valentines.

“But he’s a boy,” Lydia says.

“So, what’s that gotta do with anything?” Erica asks.

“You can’t be friends with a boy,” Lydia rolls her eyes, making Erica scowl. “Boys are gross.”

“Stiles is not gross. And if boys are so gross, why would I want one for a boyfriend?”

“That’s what boys are for, stupid. Everyone knows that.” Lydia says.

“I’m not stupid, you’re stupid!” Erica pouts.

Lydia just smiles meanly and walks off.

“Hey!” Stiles runs up to her. “Look what Jackson gave me. It’s a Pokemon valentine. He’s so lame. Your Batman valentines are so much cooler.”

“Yeah, yours too.” Erica smiles.

“I can’t believe we brought the same ones.” Stiles smiles back.

“Me either. Come on, lets see how much candy we can eat before we get sick.”

“Okay!” Lydia’s wrong. Boys can to be friends. Stiles is the best friend ever.

* * *

Stiles is _not_ pouting. He _isn’t_.

Just because he’s curled up on the couch and not doing anything doesn’t mean he’s pouting. It just means he’s comfortable and doesn’t feel like moving.

“Oh, baby,” his mom chuckles. She sits down next to him, running a hand through his hair. Stiles does not lean into the touch. Not at all.

“Someone’s here to see you,” she says.

Stiles finally lifts his head to see Erica standing in the doorway to the living room. He waves listlessly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Erica shuffles her feet as she crosses over to the couch.

“Not too close, honey,” his mom says. “We don’t want you getting sick too.”

“Okay,” Erica replies. Nothing else is said as his mom leaves the room. “You feel any better?”

“No.” Stiles moans.

“That sucks.” Erica says. Stiles nods, but only a little cause his head hurts if he moves it too much. “I brought you the new Wolverine comic.”

Stiles looks up, Erica is holding the comic at arms length, just close enough that he can grab it without having to move too much.

“Thanks,” he says and promptly sneezes on the cover. They both stare in shock before breaking into giggles.

* * *

Erica smiles widely with as many teeth as she can. Her mother will kill her if she pouts about all the stupid dolls and clothes people have given her. The worst part is all the stupid pink princess birthday decorations. Even the cake is stupid and pink. 

Erica had begged for anything but a princess party for months, but her mom didn’t give in. Erica doesn’t understand why her mom makes her do all this stupid stuff when she knows Erica hates it. It makes it really hard to seem happy.

“Happy Birthday!” Stiles shouts as he runs into the room. Erica smiles a real smile for the first time today. “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t find my shoes. I looked everywhere, and then everywhere again, and then I finally found them in the bathtub.”

“Why were they there?” she asks.

“I have no idea.” Stiles says. “I think maybe the monster in my closet moves my stuff around just to mess with me.”

Erica laughs, Stiles always makes her feel better. “Oh, yeah. Your present.”

Stiles shoves a package wrapped in black and yellow Batman paper into her chest. Erica barely manages to grab it before it falls. She tears the paper off as fast as she can and practically shrieks when she sees what it is. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Erica chants as she gives Stiles the biggest hug she can. He squeaks and almost falls over when she finally lets go, but he’s smiling hugely. Erica is so happy that it’s easy to ignore her mother’s frown as she hands Erica a piece of the ugly pink cake.

* * *

It’s the last day of school and everyone is running around like they’re already on summer vacation. Mr. Kirk isn’t paying them any mind. He already got them to clean out their desks, there really isn’t anything else for them to do.

Stiles is nearly as excited as he was to start school, but also kinda sad. He really likes school and he’s gonna miss Mr. Kirk and coming here and seeing everybody everyday. Not that he likes most of them, but it’ll still be weird not to see them all the time.

“Stiles!” Erica shouts as she barrels into him.

Stiles laughs as they tumble to the ground.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles! Whatcha gonna do this summer? We’re going to visit my grandma and grandpa in Florida. It’s really hot there and there are alligators!”

“That’s so cool!” Stiles shouts. “I wish I could go see a alligator. It would be so cool if we got to see it eat somebody.”

“Noooo, that would be gross.” Erica laughs though. “Beside, I hafta wear dresses the whole time I’m there.”

“That sucks, dude. But at least you get to go somewhere cool. We’re not going anywhere and my stinky cousins are coming to visit us. They’re all way older than me and really mean.”

Erica hugs him. “I wish you could come with me. It’s gonna suck not seeing you for so long. We’ll still be friends next year, right?”

“Totally! We’ll be friends forever!” Stiles solemnly sticks out his pinky. Erica links it with hers and they shake on it. “And you won’t be gone all summer, we can still play together. Friends forever, right?”

“Right,” She nods. “ Friends forever.”


End file.
